


Three Months, Three Weeks, Four Days, and Counting...

by N3kkra



Series: Reagael [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: “We should take advantage of this…”“Oh? By doing what?”“Something we haven’t done in… a little over three months.”“Haven’t been counting the days? I’m offended, Angel.”“Oh, I thought you’d be creeped out,” he lowered his hands to her hips and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of the shorts and the fabric underneath. “Three months, three weeks, four days, seven hours,” he pulled the clothing down her powerful thighs with each word, his emerald eyes locked on her amber ones as his lips drew closer and closer to her skin.“You’re talking out your ass.”





	Three Months, Three Weeks, Four Days, and Counting...

            “Okay… Troy’s asleep,” Reagan quietly closed the door and took a deep breath. Michael shifted his arm from over his eyes and tilted his head to look at her, the book on his chest long forgotten.

            “Finally,” he whispered –something both of them have been doing for the last three months… since Troy Maximus Glass was born.

            “Tell me about it,” she huffed and pressed her palm to her chin to tilt her head enough that it sent sharp cracks up her neck. He wrinkled his nose when she repeated the process in the other direction. “He gets it from you, you know.”

            “From me?” his voice pitched higher. “You’re the light sleeper, sweetheart.”

            She stripped off her shirt and checked her nipple, tossing the fabric at her husband. The ginger snagged it from the air before it hit his face and then dropped it on the ground. “I’m not a light sleeper, I only wake up when you roll on your back and start sounding like Kells Junior,” she fired back and twisted a nipple.

            Michael slowly sat up, his eyes flicking over her as she now stood only in her shorts. Under those shorts were probably a pair of her comfortable ‘mommy panties’ as he made sure to joke about. Before she’d worn thongs every chance she got, but no more….

            “They’re so tender,” the knight sighed and dropped her shoulders, looking at the lancer.

            “Come mere,” he breathed and she stepped forward while he sat on the edge of the bed and spread his knees, letting her stand between them.

            “What were you reading?” she asked tilting her head to look at the book he’d put on the floor beside the shirt.

            “Peter Pan, what else?” he smirked and she smiled.

            “You should read it to Troy tomorrow.”

            “I will,” he looked at her stomach and let his fingers trace the dark stretchmarks up her stomach and sides.

            “Yeah, that’s right, look at what you did to me,” she folded her arms under her swollen tits and feigned anger.

            “You’re beautiful, Reagan,” he said and met her gaze. Her honey eyes lightened and she smiled down at him.

            “I know.”

            They both laughed and she clapped her hands over moth their mouths and paused, listening to the baby in the next room. When no sound responded, she let her fingers brush through his hair. His orange brow perked as his sexy smirk settled in place, “We should take advantage of this…”

            “Oh? By doing what?”

            “Something we haven’t done in… a little over three months.”

            “Haven’t been counting the days? I’m offended, Angel.”

            “Oh, I thought you’d be creeped out,” he lowered his hands to her hips and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of the shorts and the fabric underneath. “Three months, three weeks, four days, seven hours,” he pulled the clothing down her powerful thighs with each word, his emerald eyes locked on her amber ones as his lips drew closer and closer to her skin.

            “You’re talking out your ass.”

            “Twenty-seven minutes…” he kissed her navel and let his tongue circle it.

            “Liar,” she closed her eyes and tipped her head back when his mouth trailed down and he slid off the bed to his knees.

            “Thirty-two seconds,” his voice was hot and breathy as his nose reached the course hair guarding her sex. She always smelled so sweet here. He thought it might be part of her shampoo, but he’d never watched her use it on her lower hair. “Thirty-three…”

            “Michael…”

            His arm circled her thighs and he dipped his face down to press his mouth into the crease of her legs. Her breath caught and she jerked when his tongue found her neglected clit and lapped at it hungrily.

            “Mmm–Angel,” she growled and locked her fingers tight in his hair.

            “Lay down, sweetheart, you’ve been on your feet all day,” he growled and used his grip on her to usher her around him to the bed without letting his mouth leave her skin. She complied without protest and stepped out of the shorts at her ankles and rested on her back with her knees pressed together and heels on the mattress. Michael frowned and straightened up, looking down at her, curious about the shyness. “What is it?”

            She bit her lip and rubbed her legs together, “It’s… not the same now, not after Troy.”

            Michael dropped his pants and tilted his head at her. “What do you mean? He invite all his baby-buddies over and throw a party? How many bottles'a beer you think I'll find?”

            She snorted and gently kicked her foot out to smack his hip, he chuckled and she shook her head. “No, I just mean… it’s not going to feel as good.”

            Michael knelt on the edge of the bed and place a hand on her knee, then gently pushed it away from the other. She whimpered when the cool air touched her slick folds and he smiled at the sight he’d been deprived of. “There she is…”

            “Christ you sound like you’re meeting up with a long lost mistress.”

            “I am.”

            Reagan covered her face and took a deep breath. “Okay let’s just get this over with.”

            “Wow, that’s really how you want this?” he slid his hands under her ass and used his leverage to scoot her over some. She looked down at him with narrowed eyes and he settled in place with his face between her legs.

            “What’re you doing?”

            “I’m having a midnight snack, thank you very much,” he made and kept eye contact as his tongue fell out and drew a line from bottom to top and circled her clit.

            “Mmm, Michael,” she whimpered and kicked a leg onto his freckled shoulder. He grinned, happy he could make her feel good. Her blonde hair was darkening, and she had circles under her eyes, even her smile looked tired. But right now she closed her eyes, arched her back, and pulled him into her just as she used to. That moment of shyness having faded away what seemed like completely.

            “Forgot how good you taste,” he complimented and slipped a finger in, crooking it upward as he let his tongue spell out her name and his love for her. His wife bucked her hips and urged him deeper.

            “I want you…”

            “You want me to what?”

            “I want you inside of me, fucker,” she growled lowly down at him and he smirked at her, heavily dragging his tongue over her and working his fingers more. A groan escaped her lips and she bit down on the lower traitor hard, her honey eyes hardening to amber. “Get up here.”

            “So bossy,” he chuckled and climbed up onto her, his lips trailing wet kisses up her salty stomach to the large breasts that swayed with every movement she made. “Thought those were perfect before…”

            “Troy wasn’t very hungry…” she whispered and he knew exactly what she was looking for.

            “Mmm,” Michael lowered his mouth to nip at the sensitive underside of the breast, pinching it with his lips before working up to the nipple. One of his hands remained down between her legs as his other supported him. Her body shifted and she arched her back.

            “Michael…” she mewled lowly, drawing it out. He grinned, his eyes locked on her face. She hadn’t gotten this much attention since before the baby, he wasn’t just going to let her rush them because she was impatient.

            “You want me inside you, Reagan?”

            “Yes…”

            “Want me to fuck you like I did when I put Troy in your belly?” His whisper was taunting.

            “Ah, fuck, Michael, yes,” she whimpered and looked down at him. “Come on, baby, please…”

            The lancer sucked a nipple into his mouth and drew out a taste of milk. His beautiful wife gasped and he swallowed the liquid, grinning as he pulled his fingers from her folds to run the slick over his stiff cock. “You have two of these: Troy gets one, I want the other,” Michael informed her, shifting so that his lower head rubbed against her steaming entrance.

            “I… they don’t work that way,” she looked down at him, her breathing coming in swift pants so that her chest rose and fell, shifting her breasts. “Come on, before the baby–”

            Michael pushed into her and she gasped. Quickly he placed his hand over her mouth to mute her and she turned her face to breath. He grinned a little and Reagan flicked her tongue out to lick her juices off of his fingers. The lancer grinned at the sight and withdrew slowly.

            When his finger was cleaned, he lowered himself down so their chests came together and they were face to face. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he smiled and she shook her head, closing her eyes.

            “Dork.”

            “Maybe,” he kissed her and she kicked her legs around him to pull him in deeper. His arms slid under her and held her shoulders so that he could get some more power, but kept the pace slow.

            “I missed this,” she whispered in his ear and the lancer grinned, turning his face into her neck to smell the faint mix of sweat and oranges. She’d stolen one of her friend’s body washes again. Michael shook his head and kissed her shoulder, lifting a hand to tangling in her hair and tug at her roots.

            “You missed me fucking you?”

            “Yes,” she breathed and pressed against him as he filled her with an agonizing push.

            “You missed my cock in your soaked pussy, sweetheart?” he asked through clenched teeth.

            “Yes, Angel, I missed you inside me,” Reagan groaned and opened her eyes, looking at him with dark, dark eyes.

            “Missed me filling you up with my come?” he growled and pressed his forehead to hers, picking up the pace now.

            “Yes,” she gasped, and tilted her hips so he ground against her clit.

            “You want another baby, sweetheart?”

            “Yes, Michael,” her nails raked across his back and scalp. They wanted more kids, he knew that, and he didn’t see a problem with starting now.

            “I’m gonna stick another baby in you,” he told her and picked up his pace more, shaking the bed some. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together and she moaned wordlessly while biting her lower lip hard. She was trying so hard to be quiet, but he wouldn’t let her.

            She was getting close to her release, the way she moved, clinging to him, tightening up, he could feel it, and he welcomed it. He wanted her to come around him, and he knew he could get her to.

            “Come for me, Reagan,” he growled, tilting his face to kiss her furiously. Their tongues danced and she moaned louder. He knew anymore and she’d wake Troy, but she was so close. “Come on, baby.”

            “Michael,” she whimpered and gasped. He was getting close, and he was going to fill her right up. Having almost nothing but his hand for the past three months had been near torture. She’d given him head twice, and it’d been fantastic, but he hadn’t let him near her vagina and he was getting worried she would keep it from him until Troy was weaned. Now he was finding it hard not to just squirt his load now that he was finally inside her.

            Reagan’s face twisted and she arched against the bed, pressing her chest hard to his and he felt her clamp down around him. A smile barely spread on his lips before his teeth clamp shut and he came as well, letting her milk his length with the waves of her orgasm.

            She felt so perfect in his arms, around his pulsing cock, her legs clinging to him…

            “I love you,” Michael groaned into her throat. “I love you so fucking much, Reagan Glass.”

            “I love you, too, Michael Glass,” she smiled and turned her head to wipe her sweaty brow and then catch his lips in a needy kiss. He stayed inside her, and she flexed a few times, telling him without words she enjoyed him being right there. His lips curled as he kept them pressed to hers. He didn’t want to remove himself from his wife.

            And that was when Troy woke up with a scream that made Reagan jerk and start to push him off. “No, no, I got him, you relax,” he said, his voice low and rough. He stood up, pulling out of his wife’s warm with a whimper from them both. Then he smiled down at her as he pulled on some underwear. “I’ll be right back, maybe go for round two?”

            Reagan reached down, her finger dipping down to catch the mix of his seed and her juice. Then she brought it to her lips and licked it slowly, her eyes locked on his. “If you think you have it in you.”

            The lancer snorted, hand on the door, “I’m going to come back in here and you’re going to be asleep.”

            “Just wake me up then,” she chuckled and waved at him as he stepped out.

            When he got Troy calmed down and sleeping he returned to the room and paused in the doorway, looking down at his wife sprawled out on their bed. She was asleep, on her back with a hand on her stomach and her hips tilted, crossing her legs. Her blonde hair was slayed out over the pillow, and he could see the faint glisten of sweat still lining her marred, olive skin. The soft glow from the lamp beside the bed bathed her in golden light and made her tired features look younger, like the woman she was only a year ago, before they’d gotten pregnant and had their first baby.

            But he loved her so much more now, and she couldn’t be any more beautiful.

            Of course, he’d thought that before and was proven wrong.

            Michael silently climbed into the bed beside her and turned off the light, letting the smell of sweat and oranges draw him back to her. When he was close, he slipped an arm under hers to hold her waist and she reflexively shifted, sliding her arms around him and kicking a powerful leg over his hip. Reagan didn’t wake up, but she whispered, “You liar.”

            “What’d I lie about?” he asked, smiling in the darkness, letting his forehead touch hers.

            “It was… three months… three weeks… four days,” she sighed, “Nine hours… and fifteen minutes.”

            Michael chuckled and kissed his sleeping wife. “I counted the aftercare and cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! for reading! Kudos! Subscribing! Commenting! it all!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you in another fic!


End file.
